SUV, ciastko i zezulce
by charlotte1989
Summary: Trwają przygotowania do ekranizacji jednej z książek Brennan. Bones i Booth wybierają aktorów, a zezulce "rozrabiają" w instytucie. Co z tego wyniknie?


**SUV, ciastko i zezulce**

Chłodny wiatr przywitał mieszkańców Waszyngtonu, którzy w kwietniowy poranek wyszli z domów, by jak co dzień udać się do pracy, szkoły czy uczelni. Zefirek nie był jednak problem dla agenta specjalnego, w końcu od czego ma się służbowy samochód z klimatyzacją. Z takim przekonaniem Seeley Booth jak zwykle przyjechał po swoją partnerką, która już czekała na niego przed mieszkaniem. Wymiana pozdrowień i po chwili już mknęli autostradą, sprzeczając się o prawdziwość ewangelii. Kto jak kto, ale Bones, mimo swojego ateizmu, mogła godzinami dyskutować na tematy religijne czym czasami doprowadzała swojego partnera do niebezpiecznego pulsowania małej żyły na skroni.

- A ja nadal twierdzę, że to jest prawda. Bones, to jest Pismo Święte, gdyby takie nie było nie nazywałoby się święte – powiedział po raz setny Booth.

- A skąd ta pewność. Nie ma żadnych dowodów potwierdzających autentyczność tych pism...

- Ewangelii.

- Pism – powtórzyła antropolog, a agent przewrócił teatralnie oczami. – I nie mówię tego jako osoba nie wierząca w Boga, ale naukowiec. Równie dobrze za ewangelie można uznać apokryfy, które obecnie nie wchodzą do kanonu.

- Bo są apokryfami, zmyślonymi historyjkami. Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć?

- To skąd wiesz, że ewangelii też nie są zmyślone? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Brennan.

- Koniec tematu.

- Sam zacząłeś...

- Koniec – odparł agent i całą koncentrację skupił na prowadzeniu swojego ukochanego SUV-a, bo co jak co, ale tylko to auto rozumiało go jak nikt inny.

Jakiś czas później cisza zaczynała ciążyć agentowi i postanowił nawiązać do interesującego tematu. Niedawno Bones powiedziała mu, że zamierzają sfilmować jedną z jej książek. Booth był niezmiernie ciekaw jak się sprawy mają i mimo nadal lekkiego stanu nadąsania wynikającego z wcześniejszej rozmowy, postanowił wykazać się dojrzałością i zakopać topór wojenny.  
>- Bones – zaczął, by zwrócić uwagę swojej partnerki, która pochylała się nad swoim telefonem komórkowym, zawzięcie stukając w klawiaturę.<p>

- Tak?

- Jak tam adaptacja/ekranizacja twojej książki?

- Ciekawe, że pytasz. Właśnie dostałam wiadomość, że wybrali już aktorów i chcą się ze mną spotkać, ale nie wiem po co – odparła Brennan.

- Jak to po co? Chcą byś zaakceptowała ich wybór. Ja na twoim miejscu chciałbym wybrać osoby, które zagrałyby w pewnym sensie mnie samego – powiedział Booth.

- Kathy nie jest mną. To postać fikcyjna. Zresztą podobnie jak Andrew.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że tak jak ty jest antropologiem i rozwiązuje zagadki kryminalne. Nie wspomnę już o współpracy z przystojnym agentem FBI – odparł Booth i posłał Temperance jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów, pod urokiem których kobietom miękły kolana, a mężczyźni zabiliby za coś tak piorunującego.

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Skoro jednak twierdzisz, że powinnam zatwierdzić lub odrzucić wybór studia, to ty mi w tym pomożesz.

- Ja? W jaki sposób?

- O 12:00 mam się spotkać z producentem. Pojedziesz tam razem ze mną i pomożesz mi podjąć decyzję – powiedziała Bones i ponownie zajęła się swoją komórką, a Booth z lekkim wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy nie zauważył, że właśnie minął zjazd do Instytutu Jeffersona.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hala produkcyjna, godzina 12:00<strong>_

- Dzień dobry! - Mężczyzna w średnim wieku zmierzał w kierunku partnerów, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. – Tak się cieszę, że jednak pani przyjechała, doktor Brennan. - Mężczyzna uścisnął dłoń antropolog, po czym swój wzrok skierował na Bootha. – A to zapewne...

- Agent specjalny Seeley Booth – przedstawił się partner Tempe ściskając dłoń nieznajomemu.

- Miło mi. Jestem Tom Marone, producent. Cieszę się, że jednak przyjechała pani do nas. Chcielibyśmy, aby pani wyobrażenia o głównych bohaterach były jak najbardziej zbliżone do naszych. Wybraliśmy dwójkę aktorów, którzy według nas najlepiej odnajdywali się w roli, ale jeżeli nie spełnią oni pani oczekiwań to skłonni jesteśmy wybrać innych. Przyznam jednak, że terminy gonią...

- Show biznes – mruknął Booth.

- Mówił coś pan? - zapytał Marone.

- Nic, nic. Podziwiam studio.

- Ach. To jak, jesteście państwo gotowi spotkać się z aktorami? Rozumiem, że agent Booth przyszedł zaakceptować odtwórcę swojego fikcyjnego bohatera. – Marone zwrócił się do partnerów nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Andrew Ryan nie ma... - zaczęła Bones lecz agent przerwał jej, mówiąc producentowi, by zaprowadził ich do aktorów. Brennan nie pozostało zatem nic innego jak tylko rzucić wściekłe spojrzenie Boothowi i podążyć w milczeniu za producentem filmowym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Instytut Jeffersona, jakiś czas później<strong>_

Booth i Brennan właśnie zmierzali w kierunku platformy. Już z daleka słyszeli podniesione głosy Cam i Hodginsa, niosące się echem po laboratorium.

- Doktorze Hodgins, chyba wyraziłam się jasno! - wrzeszczała doktor Saroyan.

- Nie rozumiem twojej irytacji. To mogło pomóc śledztwu! - odgryzł się naukowiec.

- Dziwne podejście. Wątpię, by latające kurczaki pomogły rozwiązać sprawę.

- To był indyk. Jeden... nieproporcjonalnie duży, ale jeden – bronił się Hodgins. Jeżeli do tej pory partnerzy nie wiedzieli o co tyle hałasu, to przekraczając szklane drzwi nadal nie pozbyli się tych wątpliwości. Na platformie naprzeciw siebie stał Hodgins i Cam, a Angela, Wendell i Sweets przyglądali się całemu zajściu. Agent odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i natychmiast 5 par oczu spojrzało w jego stronę.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Bones.

- Co się stało? - powtórzyła Camille i w tym momencie z góry spadł bliżej nieokreślony kawałek mięsa lądując tuż przed nogami Tempe. - To się stało!

Angela dyskretnie wskazała na sufit. Bones i Booth spojrzeli do góry i agent od razu parsknął śmiechem. Do sklepienia były przyklejone pojedyncze kawałki indyka.

- No Hodgins, tym razem przeszedłeś samego siebie. Zack byłby z ciebie dumny – powiedział Seeley, a Jack obdarzył go morderczym spojrzeniem i zszedł z platformy. Natychmiast podążyła za nim Camille, krzycząc coś o braku odpowiedzialności i osobie, która teraz to wszystko posprząta. Angela postanowiła rozładować atmosferę.

- Sweety! Gdzie byliście do tej pory?

- Bones akceptowała aktorów do filmu – odparł za swoją partnerkę Booth.

- Naprawdę? I jak? - zaciekawiła się artystka, podchodząc do Brenna, za którą podążyli również Sweets i Wendel.

- Nie musiałam nic poprawiać. Wybór był odpowiedni, Boothowi też przypadli do gustu – odparła antropolog.

- A kogo wybrali? - zapytał Słodki.

- Antropolog zagra Emily Deschanel, ładna – odparł Booth. – Chociaż ja i tak mam najpiękniejszą partnerkę – dodał.

- Nie oczekiwałam komplementu, ale dziękuję – powiedziała Brennan.

- Ale jakoś mało znana chyba, nie? - zapytał Sweets.

- Eee, nie. Ona grała tę sekretarkę cały czas żująca gumę w _Spidermenie_ – odparł Wendell.

- I w _Boogeymenie_ – dorzuciła Montenegro. – A kto zagra agenta?

- Nie rozumiem waszego podekscytowania, to tylko aktorzy – powiedziała Tempe.

- Ale od nich zależy czy film się spodoba – wyjaśnił Booth. – Agenta zagra David Boreanaz.

- Żartujesz! - krzyknęła Angela, co spotkało się z dziwnymi spojrzeniami rzuconymi w jej stronę.

- Angela, spokojnie. Pamiętaj, by oddychać. – Sweets jak zwykle był w pobliżu.

- Naprawdę, on zagra agenta? Ale z niego ciacho...

- To jest mężczyzna, przystojny to fakt, ale nie jest wyrobem cukierniczym – przerwała jej antropolog.

- Bren, ja się dziwię, że ty jeszcze stoisz po spotkaniu z nim. Ja to bym chyba rozpłynęła się – kontynuowała Angela.

- Wszystko słyszałem – nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Hodgins, a Montenegro tylko machnęła ręką.

- Przystojny... - mruknął Booth.

- Wiesz co, on jest nawet podobny do ciebie – powiedziała Angela.

- Tak? To co, ja też jestem ciacho? - Agentowi od razu poprawił się humor, a Bones nie rozumiała czemu jej partner tak się cieszy z powodu nazwania go jakimś ciastkiem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premiera filmu<strong>_

Tłumy ludzi kłębiły się przed gmachem kina, w którym miał się odbyć pokaz premierowy filmu, który był ekranizacją powieści Temperance Brennan. Dziennikarze i fotografowie szaleli, próbując zwrócić uwagę gwiazd na siebie, a dzikie tłumy fanów z pożądaniem chciały chociaż pstryknąć fotkę swojemu idolowi.

Booth i Bones podziwiali to zamieszanie z wnętrza jednej z limuzyn oczekujących na podjazd pod wejście. Agent zgodził się towarzyszyć swojej partnerce podczas premiery, ale teraz miał poważne wątpliwości co do tego, czy pasuje do tego miejsca. Ten cały blichtr ni jak do niego nie przemawiał. Jedyne na co miał ochotę to usiąść na kanapie przed telewizorem i obejrzeć mecz hokeja, ale tego niestety nie mógł zrobić. Obiecał Bones, a on nie łamie danego słowa. Zresztą widział, że jego partnerka mimo obeznania w tym świecie również czuje się nieswojo. Zezulce byli już w środku. Zostali tylko oni.

- Gotowa? - zapytał Booth kiedy limuzyna zatrzymała się przed wejściem.

- Tak. – Tempe wzięła głęboki oddech i złapała Seeleya za rękę. – Możemy iść.

Chwilę potem znaleźli się w krzyżowym ogniu błyskających fleszy i krzyczących tłumów.

* * *

><p>Film został przyjęty z entuzjazmem. Krytycy rozpisywali się na temat realizmu scen i interesującym motywem zbrodni. Najwięcej jednak uwagi poświęcili dwójce głównych bohaterów, a zwłaszcza relacji jaka panowała między nimi w filmie.<p>

- _„(...) Wybuchowa mieszanka nauki i romansu. Emocje bijące z ekranu. Nauka przestała być tajemnicą(...)"_, ale się rozpisali – powiedział Booth, odkładając gazetę i siadając obok Bones, która konsumowała swoją porcję tajskiego. Byli w mieszkaniu agenta i czytali recenzje po premierze.

- Może film zachęci ich do przeczytania książki.

- Bones, oni już przeczytali twoje książki. Teraz po prostu chcieli to sobie zwizualizować – odparł Seeley. – Zresztą muszę powiedzieć, że aktorzy zagrali bardzo dobrze i w pewnym momencie nawet przeszło mi przez myśl, że oni po prostu grają nas.

- Na kimś musiałam oprzeć swoje wyobrażenia – powiedziała Bones.

- A więc przyznajesz się, że ja jestem pierwowzorem Andrew Ryana!

- Nie potwierdzam i nie zaprzeczam...

- Wiedziałem. Jestem przystojnym agentem FBI - powiedział Booth z triumfem. – A ty seksowną i mądrą uczoną – dodał a Bones się uśmiechnęła.

- Chyba tak – odparła.

- Za nas – powiedział Booth, biorąc szklankę z piwem.

- Za nas. – Brennan stuknęła swoją szklanką i mieszkanie agenta wypełnił radosny śmiech partnerów. I Booth już wiedział, że nie tylko jego SUV potrafi go zrozumieć.

_**Koniec**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
